Empires of Arcadia: Episode 04
Recap & Umma ]] Day 27 The Rangers have rested for a week in Umma after their excursion into the lair of Anthrax the Green Dragon. They've decided to go back to the lair to explore the 2nd cave that is being guarded by 2 giants. Before leaving the party ask a local Guardian about the giants, and they are told they are hill giants. The party make plans how they will separate the giants and kill them one at a time while the Guardian tricks Grub into staying quiet during the discussion. The party head into the jungle back towards the Dragon's Lair. That night they make camp and Grub hears the approach of 4 Stirges, so alerts the party. The party prepares for the battle, Grub turns into a giant frog and hides in a nearby bog. The Stirges attack the party as Grub pops out of the bog and swallows a stirge. Zai kills one stirge with his quarterstaff. A stirge bites into Vahn, then Zai kills that one asa well. Vahn kills the last Stirge. Day 28 The party arrive at Anthrax's Lair again. The party see the giants are gathering some broken down trees. One of the giants goes off by himself into the jungle to get a new tree. The party ambush the lone giant. Vahn starts the ambush with a back attack. Grub turns into a giant Octopus and leaps from a tree and jumps onto the Giant's face. Zai finishes off the giant with a flurry of blows. The other giant runs towards the party at the noise, but then it turns back to grab a boulder to throw. The party take cover to avoid getting hit by the boulder. The party move cover to cover to get closer to the giant. The giant spots Zai and Vahn and throws his boulder at Zai, but Zai deflects it. The party keep moving cover to cover to get closer to the giant. Eidelon throws magic missiles and taunts the Hill Giant from 3/4 cover. The giant spots Eidelon and manages to hit him with the bounder. Zai and Vahn move up and get on the ledge the hill giant is standing attack and Vahn manages to disarm the giant. Eidelon cast another magic missiles at the giant, but the wild surge forces the magic missiles to target himself instead, knocking himself out. Grub heals up Eiderlon. Vahn and Zai continue to attack the giant, with Zai dragging the Hill Giant's Club away. The giant tries to use Vahn and Zai as weapons, but miss them both. The two beat the hill giant down. The party regroup outside the Giant's Cave and rest. Grub goes inside the cave to scout of for dangers. Inside the cave Grub sees a Goblin Totem of the Brown-Butts clain. Grub returns to the party and tells them that there are probably goblins sleeping in the cave somewhere. The party fill in the goblin cave mouth with dirt and camp inside the dragon cave. Day 29 The party return to the goblin cave the next morning and see the goblins have dug out a new tunnel. The party venture into the cave and explore. The party find some goblin tents, and Grub sneaks in to check but the tents are empty. The party go investigate and find the goblins have abandoned the cave entirely. Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes